Transformers Fear factor
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Come and see the transformers as they go through . . . Fear factor!
1. Picking teams

**Transformers Fear factor**

Same as the others. Tell me who you want to be in this story. Here are the ones I want in this story so far-

Optimus

Megatron

Hot Shot

Starscream

Jetfire

Red Alert

Demolisher

Tell me who else or I'll start this story soon. I'll add more if you plead with me so tell me soon.


	2. 1st Game

**1****st**** game **

As the teams stepped out to meet the Fear factor guy he announces-

"Welcome teams to Fear factor a game were it tests your strength, endurement, and teamwork. You seven teams will go through three games and here is the first—"

He then points out to a large cliff over a deep ocean. All teams look at the crashing waves against the sharp rocks and some were a little uneasy about it. The fear factor guy gave them time to try and imagine what they were about to do, but he soon spoke again saying-

"One teammate will be tied to the bottom of this ocean that is filled with sharkticons and wait for his other teammate who must jump from off that cliff and dive into the crashing waves below to find the key to unlock their teammate. The slowest one loses. So teams get ready."

Team one got ready. They put Cyclonus at the bottom of the ocean filled with sharkticons swimming around. Demolisher stood up at the top of the high cliff and almost had second thoughts.

"Ready—set—go!" shouted the fear factor guy.

Demolisher dove and nearly crashed against the rocks. Cyclonus patiently waited for him, but after seeing the sharkticons began to freak out a bit.

"Hurry up Demolisher!" he cried seeing the sharkticons closen.

"Will you just shut up Cyclonus!" cried Demolisher searching for the key.

After 30 seconds the found it and unlocked Cyclonus.

"Time," said the fear factor guy.

The next team got ready.

"But sir—why do I have to be the one who is tied up in an ocean full of sharkticons?!" whined Starscream.

"Because I said so and that's it Starscream!" shouted Megatron getting annoyed. "Now shut up and get out there!"

Starscream didn't like being tied up down there. He hated Sharkticons more than anything.

"Ready—set—go!" shouted the fear factor guy.

Megatron dove and it took him about 10 seconds to find the key and unlock Starscream.

"Time," said the fear factor guy.

The next team went.

"Are you sure you want to be the one to be tied up in the ocean full of sharkticons?" asked Optimus to his young partner.

"Relax will ya," smiled Hot Shot. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Alright," sighed Optimus.

"Ready—set—go!" shouted the fear factor guy.

Optimus dove and it took him about 9 seconds to find the key. Hot Shot tried to stay as calm as he could, but when one of the sharkticons bumped him he was a little uneasy about that, but soon Optimus came and unlocked him.

"Time," said the fear factor guy.

The next team went.

"I don't know about this Jetfire," said Scattershot looking down into the ocean with thousands of metal fins popping out. "I am scared to death of sharkticons."

"Then do you wanna dive and find the key?" asked Jetfire.

Scattershot then gazed up at the high cliff. Just gazing at it made him weak in the knees. He then looked into the ocean again and said-

"I rather take my chances with the sharkticons."

"Then let's do it!" said Jetfire hitting fists.

"Yea . . . let's," stuttered Scattershot scared.

"Ready—set—go!" shouted the fear factor guy.

Jetfire dove and it took him about 7 seconds to find the key and get to Scattershot, but it took even longer for him to unlock Scattershot for he kept moving around trying to get away from the skarkticons.

"Hold still will ya!" said Jetfire grabbing a hold of Scattershot.

He then unlocked him.

"Time," said the Fear factor guy.

The next team went.

"I'll dive, you can be with the sharkticons," said Ironhide in the country accent of his.

"Fine," said Jazz.

"Ready—set—go!" shouted the fear factor guy.

Ironhide dove and it took him but 5 seconds to find the key and unlock Jazz.

"Time," said the fear factor guy.

The next team went.

"I guess I'll dive," said Red Alert not really wanting to do it at all. "Do you feel fine about being with the sharkticons?"

Bumblebee just nodded his head and readied to go.

"Ready—set—go!" shouted the fear factor guy.

Red Alert took a while to dive, but when he did it took him about 15 seconds to find the key and get to Bumblebee. Bumblebee was fine till one of the sharkticons bared its teeth to him and it was then he began to panic. Red Alert couldn't find the lock with him moving around and such.

"Stop moving or else they WILL attack!" said Red Alert plainly to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee froze in an instant. Red Alert then found the lock and unlocked him.

"Time," said the fear factor guy.

They next and last team went.

"I'll dive you get the sharkticons," said Sunstreaker.

"Fine," said Sideswipe. "Just don't freak out you hear me!"

"Ready—set—go!" shouted the fear factor guy.

Sideswipe waited for what seemed like an eternity for Sunstreaker to come. He later found out that Sunstreaker was afraid to ruin his paint in the dive.

"I can't do it!" he said pacing back in forth on the cliff still looking down.

"Do you want to quit?" asked the fear factor guy.

"Yes—and no!" said Sunstreaker still gazing down.

After a long time of gazing down he finally jumped and when he hit the ocean it took him 10 seconds to find the key and when he came to his brother Sideswipe didn't look to happy. He had his arms crossed and optics glaring harshly upon Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker just grinned a sorry grin and unlocked him.

"Time," said the fear factor.

It was then end of the 1st game and when all teams came up the fear factor guy announced the loser.

"Sideswipe . . . Sunstreaker," he started. "I hate to announce it, but you were the slowest team and so therefore—lost. Sorry guys."

The brothers bowed their heads and walked off.

"I think the only reason why we lost was because of Sunstreaker here worried about CRATCHING HIS PAINT!!" shouted Sideswipe as he gazed at his idiot brother.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that the cliff was so high," said Sunstreaker crossing his arms.

"Yes, but it was your fault that we LOST!" said Sideswipe as he turned away from Sunstreaker.

Back to the winning teams.

"Well get ready for the second round in . . . Fear factor," said the fear factor guy.

**Hot Shot's girl: I hoped you guys liked it. I'll try and update soon.**

**(Also I hope I got all those names down and characters right, sorry if I didn't because I still have to write transformers survivor and transformers amazing race.)**


	3. 2nd Game

**2nd game**

The teams step into a large and dark werehouse. It is there where they met the Fear factor guy. He stood infront of some containers and a round table. The teams knew it couldn't be good. He then spoke to them saying-

"You have completed the first round in Fear factor. Now onto the second."

He then stepped aside so the others could see what he stood in front of. He then pointed to the containers and said-

"One partner will be locked in the container that will be filled with bot spiders."

At that many shook, for if there was one thing they hated more than sharkticons it was bot spiders. He continued-

"While the other partner has to eat these three alien eggs and then we'll give you the key to unlock your partner."

He showed them on the round table the eggs they had to eat. They were slimy and soft and probably rotten. They were about the size of their hands as well.

"Each egg has a different side affect, but if you are effected by it then you lose. The side affects are burningness, bitterness, and one may cause you to black out if you're not prepared for it. You each have about a minute to complete this round. If a minute passes then you lose" said the Fear factor guy.

All were speechless still as the game was about to begin.

"So prepare your teammates for the 2nd round . . . in fear factor," said the Fear factor guy as he stepped aside.

The teams decided who was going to be where.

"I'll be in the tank Hot Shot," said Optimus.

"Then I'll eat the . . . eggs," said Hot Shot a little uneasy at looking at the gross things.

"I'm not being in that tank. uha nope. You can," said Jazz as he looked at Ironhide.

"Then you better be able to eat good!" threatened Ironhide.

"Please . . . I can eat what ever is thrown at me," Jazz gloated.

"How 'bout my fist," mumbled Ironhide as he stepped over to the containers.

"So I guess you'll be eating the eggs Cyclonus?" asked Demolisher.

"If you say so," smiled Cyclonus as he let out a insane laugh.

"Just be sure to stop laughing and eat the eggs," said Demolisher as he climbed in the container.

"I'll handle he bot spiders since my armor is obviously thicker then yours," said Megatron going over to the container.

"Yes sir," growled Starscream a little.

"I'll take the bot spiders," said Bumblebee. "You take the eggs."

Red Alert took one look at the eggs and rather wished he would take the bot spiders.

"Okay," he sighed uneasily.

"I'll take on the eggs and you take on the bot spiders," jumped Jetfire ready to go.

"But you don't have a mouth!" said Scattershot.

"Ha, it's a slide back," smiled Jetfire as he pointed to his face place.

"Why me?" sighed Scattershot as he slowly marched over to the containers.

All teams got ready. The ones in the containers readied themselves and hundreds of bot spiders were poured onto them. The ones who began to freak out a little were Scattershot and Bumblebee. The Fear factor guy then said-

"Ready . . . set . . . go!"

The teams started. Cyclonus dug his face into the slimy eggs while the others took a while to just look at them. Hot Shot picked up a slimy one and just scanned it a bit. He'd have to eat that? If he wanted to win then yes.

Red Alert who sat beside him took one taste of it and he was about to hurl. Hot Shot looked and saw this and didn't like the looks of it. Bumblebee saw Red Alert and prayed he'd not throw up. Just then a bot spider screeched in his face and he slowly turned and gave out a small whimper.

Red Alert did it . . . he threw up . . . and on Hot Shot's egg he held in his hand.

"Ooohh, so sorry Red Alert you lose," said the Fear factor guy. "And Hot Shot you still have to eat it."

Hot Shot's mouth could not get wider as the man said that. He then looked back at the egg and whined a bit as he saw it covered in Red Alert's ick. He had no choice though. He, slowly, began to eat the nasty egg and not only was it gross, but hot as well, but he managed it.

They let Bumblebee out and he had the shivers as he gazed at the nasty bot spiders.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," apologized Red Alert. "I couldn't handle it."

"It's okay," sighed Bumblebee wishing they wouldn't have lost.

"It's just those eggs were . . ." Red Alert then threw up again.

Bumblebee had to dodge to stay clear of gettng hit, which he almost did. Poor Red Alert couldn't hold down any thing. The other teams were managing fine. Starscream almost hurled but he kept it in.

Jetfire was quick with his, but almost got it on the black out egg. Jazz took his first egg and shoved it into his mouth.

"I can chew this down in a sparkflare," he said with a mouth full of icky egg.

But then he fell over dead cold on the floor.

"Oh, he fainted . . . sorry about that, but you lose Ironhide," said the Fear factor guy.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ironhide poking his head up out of the bot spiders.

He then puched open the container and broke free. He then stood over Jazz and then cried-

"That's not fair! By all that's right in the universe . . . why in Primus' name did I get stuck with yew?!"

Hot Shot, Jetfire, and Starscream finished their eggs and so unlocked their teammates. Cyclonus on the other hand couldn't stop laughing and it took him forever to eat the eggs. Demolisher saw this and so shouted-

"Will you just EAT THEM!!"

But then a bot spider hissed in his face and he shut up. Cyclonus finally ate the last egg, but he was too late. He finished over a minute.

"Oh, sorry, but you lose," said the Fear factor guy.

"Why?!" pouted Demolisher as he got out of the container stiffly.

**Losing teams thoughts**

"I'm just glad we made it this far," said Red Alert.

"Yea," sighed Bumblebee as he bowed his head wishing they could have made it farther.

"By all that's right we shouldn't be here!" complained Ironhide. "We should have made it to the next round, but, oh wait!, YOU ARE NOT ALL THAT'S RIGHT!!!"

"You would have done the same!" said Jazz crossing his arms and turning from his partner.

"Yea sure," mumbled Ironhide.

"We could have won if _Cyclonus_ didn't wase his time laughing," complained Demolisher.

Cyclonus then broke out in laughter again and wouldn't stop.

"You see what I mean!" pointed Demolisher.

**Back to wining teams**

"Alright," started the Fear factor guy. "You three teams have passed round two . . . now on to the last round."


	4. 3rd Game

**3rd game**

The teams step out and the Fear factor guy greets them-

"Welcome, you are the last surviving teams in Fear factor and now onto your final test."

He then moved to show the space bridge that led into space. All now wondered what was going to happen.

"Hey, it's the space bridge," said Hot Shot seeing it.

"Yes, but . . ." started the Fear factor guy as he pointed to it.

There then came explosions everywhere on the space bridge and almost made everyone jump.

"That's it I'm leavin'," said Scattershot as he turned and readied to leave.

"Oh no you don't," smiled Jetfire as he stopped him from leaving by grabbing him.

"But Jetfire," he whined.

"You haven't heard what the goal is yet," said Jetfire.

And so Scattershot stayed to hear what the goal was. The Fear factor guy than started-

"The goal is for you teams to gather the most flags on the exploding space bridge in a minute. The team with the most wins. If you fall . . . you lose."

"Okay I'm leavin'," said Scattershot as he turned again.

"Ah, ah, you're stayin' here partner," said Jetfire tightening his grip.

Scattershot just bowed his head . . . he heighted hights.

"Teams get ready," said the Fear factor guy.

And so they all got ready. They were all going on at the same time to gather as many flags as they could to win. Now they were ready and they stood at the base of the bridge till the Fear factor guy said-

"Ready . . . set . . . oh wait before we do this . . ."

All stopped as he continued. He then held up three thick chains and said-

"You all have to be chained together at the ankle."

"WHAT?!" shouted Megatron.

"It would only be fair. That way if you fail to do somethig then so does your teammate." he said.

They were chained now and now they were ready.

"Ready . . . set . . . GO!" he shouted.

They were off onto the exploding space bridge. They tried to maintane their balance as they recovered the flags. Many a times they would go separate ways and cause the other to nearly fall. Megatron and Starscream did this on countless occaisons.

Jetfire had gotten two flags and Scattershot had gotten one, but as he got it the bridge collasped beneath him and . . . well let's just say he fell screaming like a little school girl.

"NNOO!!" cried Jetfire in slow mostion as he watched his partner lose it for them both.

"Oh, sorry, you fell . . . you lose," said the Fear factor guy shaking his head a bit.

Hot Shot had almost bit the dust as well, but Optimus had caught him. Hot Shot always tried to get the flags farthest away. Megatron and Starscream nearly fell as well for Megatron tried to get a flag, but the bridge collasped under him. Starscream barely humg on with the wait of Megatron and himself, but thanks to him they didn't fall.

"Time," said the Fear factor guy.

It was time to show their flags. Megatron and Starscream went first. The Fear factor guy started counting-

"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six. Six flags . . . that's quite a bit. Optimus and Hot Shot let's see yours."

Optimus and Hot Shot gave them to him and he began counting-

"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six . . ."

He then paused as he raised up one more flag.

"Seven, sorry guys they won."

"YES!!!" jumped Hot Shot high fiving Optimus.

What?!" cried Megatron. "WE lost?! . . . this is all your fault Starscream!"

"I'm sure it is, sir," sighed Starscream used to being blamed.

"If you woulnd't have nearly fallen . . ." started Megatron.

"ME?!" shot back Starscream. "You were the one who nearly fell. I had to hold you up!"

"Don't talk back to me soldier!" he growled.

**The losing teams' thoughts**

"If I could do this again I would pick a different partner," said Megatron.

"Me too," growled Starscream barely even gazing at Megatron.

"I feel like a failure!" cried Scattershot in his hands.

"Take it easy on yourself Scattershot," said Jetfire rubbing his back. "We'll always have Big Brother."

Scattershot then jumped out of his chair and looked at everyone saying-

"Oh no . . . NNNOOO!!!!"

He then ran away and no one has seen him since.

**Back to the wining team**

"So what does it feel like to have won Fear factor?" asked the Fear factor guy.

"It feels GREAT!" jumped Hot Shot not even giving Optimus a chance to speak. "I mean when we . . ."

He was then cut off by the firm grip of Optimus' hand upon his mouth. Optimus then spoke his mind-

"This was a good game.It tested team work, and it shows with out it you can never win at anything."

"Good point Optimus," smiled the Fear factor guy. "Do you have one last thing to say before we end?"

Hot Shot tried to speak but with Optimus still holding his mouth it was useless. Optimus then turns to the camera and says-

"Kids . . . don't try this at home . . . it's not as easy as it looks."

THE END

**Hot Shot's girl: I like to thank my twin sister who helped me think of these stories and to all you reviewers and readers. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**AND SO DOES JESUS!!! ;D**


End file.
